Forbidden Love
by SassyAngel
Summary: Takes place during the Holocaust, Helga is a Jew sent to a concentration camp and Arnold is a German Nazi. When the two paths cross sparks fly. Will they be able to risk their lives for love? What will happen in the end? You'll find out.. Sucky summary so
1. Prologue: Flashback

Forbidden Love  
  
Prologue: Flashback  
  
An: Ok since I'm working on this World War II project I decided to write a story of the Holocaust. K? I hope u like!  
  
"I remember the war like it was just yesterday." An Old man about seventy said as he rocked slowly in his rocking chair, reminiscing on the past.  
  
"World War II was the worst war yet I remember the looks on those innocent Jews faces as they were shipped off to concentration Camps, unprepared for what was to come." The old man sighed and ran his fragile, bony fingers through his gray hair, which rested a top of a weird football shape of a head.  
  
"I remember everything, but what I remember the most was..Helga. She was a young Jew about my age, trapped in the cruel world of prejudice and was punished for the wrong she so wrongly didn't commit. She, just like millions of others, did nothing wrong to deserve this, this sick twisted punishment! People lost there lives!" The old man's voice cracked as he tried to hold back tears.  
  
"But the problem was I loved her, I loved Helga G. Pataiki! The Nazi weren't supposed to fall in love, well not with a Jew anyways. If only.."  
  
AN: that's the prologue sorry it was short but I had to do it! The rest from here on out is Flashback, but maybe once it a while it will got to present tense. Well Review!! Tell me what ya think!!  
  
*~*SassyAngel*~ 


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
An: *Squeals* I'm glad U like it!!! Okay well here's chapter two. I'm gonna start the chapter with a Dairy Entry from Helga k? One might be at the end I dunno. Well enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
Dear diary, March 30, 1943  
  
Well yesterday was my birthday, I turned sixteen .It was not a very happy one. We got taken away to a labor camps in Germany. Thanks god it's only a labor camp not a death camp, I'm very grateful. I had to hurry and grab my things, luckily I remembered you. I would go crazy if I left you there. I'm exhausted, riding in this cramped, dark, smelly box cart for god knows how long, from Sweden to Germany. It's very tiring I miss everyone so much, Phoebe, and my dear boyfriend Brainy. *sighs* I miss him so .I'll miss the nights when I use to sneak out of the house to sit with Brainy in the park (before it was closed off to the Jews) and look at the stars cuddling close. I've never been kissed, not yet anyways. My parents would kill me if they found out I had kissed a boy. They would cal me a tramp. "You can't kiss anyone till you marry them" they would tell me. But I believe if you truly love someone that you should kiss them. Well I'm rambling. I look around the cart as I sit wait for this to end, I hear little children crying. I turn to Olga to see her in a fit of tears. I have to admit for the first time ever I, Helga G. Pataki am scared, scared for my life, my family, my friends, and mainly for what is going to happen to us. I just hope I'm prepared for what is to come.  
  
Yours truly, Helga  
  
(An: I put the dairy entry just so you would understand the story better, you'll get it later)  
  
***  
  
Helga looked up as the cart came to a halt; Helga quickly hid her dairy and followed the line out. As she stepped out she was met with a cold harsh wind, as she bundled her coat close, she observed the camp. The sky was dully and bleak, walking skeletons dressed in a thin gray fabric were seen struggling as they tried to pull a sack across the lawn. Helga gulped and suddenly was rudely pushed by a Nazi.  
  
"Get a move on Jew." He said a he spat the last word with discuss.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Helga yelled back.  
  
The soldier stared at her with disbelief as he raised his hand up to slap her, but she was pulled away in time to be spared. Helga sighed and looked at the Nazi who saved her.  
  
He had stunning green eyes, and cornflower blond hair. He looked a little older than Helga much taller too. Helga noticed his big muscular frame under his tight fitting green uniform. Helga smiled dumbly and whispered,  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Keep moving!" he yelled and shoved Helga forward. Helga growled but kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Okay children younger than fifteen and adults over fifty go straight to the showers. Women to the right, men to the left! Let's move it." A solider yelled.  
  
Helga turned her head as she saw the little children cry as they separated with their mothers, who were crying softly. 'That's not right!' Helga thought, she noticed that there were no children or elders working in the camp. She gasped 'that must mean... No!! They can't kill them!' she thought but knew it was true. 'I'm just thankful that I was spared' she thought and again she was shoved to move forward.  
  
She growled and rolled her hands into fists. 'Come down Helga ol' girl, you can't just tell anyone off as you please. If you screw up once you might not get another chance.'  
  
***  
  
'Why do I have to be here? I never wanted to be a Nazi soldier. I can't stand how cruel these people are to them! My father made me join; he said it was what the Jews deserved. Of course I disagreed, but what importance do I have?'  
  
The solider looked around until he spotted the blonde Jew girl. She again was being shoved, and by the looks of her face she hated it. The soldier chuckled and had to admit she was pretty cute. Of course they could never develop a relationship of any kind. It was forbidden.  
  
The soldier sighed and continued shouting at the frightened people.  
  
***  
  
"That was the first time I ever met Helga." The old man said looking at the window. It was raining.  
  
"There was something about that drew me to her" he said as he continued rocking.  
  
***  
  
"Next!" I called; I looked up to see her.  
  
I handed her, her clothes, and roughly grabbed her arm. It sent shivers down my spine; I looked into her blue eyes and saw fear written all over them. I tried smiling to reassure her.  
  
'What are you doing!?!?! Arnold do you want to get your ass killed or what!' He thought.  
  
He grabbed his tattoo pen and began to write her number.  
  
***  
  
I looked down to him writing in some sort of number. I gasped as the pain.  
  
'Come on Helga don't cry you're stronger than that!'  
  
Helga soon felt the tears roll down her face and she let out a sob.  
  
A Nazi soldier who stood besides her slapped her.  
  
"Quit your crying!" he hissed.  
  
Helga let out another sob, and nodded as she tried hard to stop her crying, but failed. She was met with another slap.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Helga soon was nothing but tears.  
  
***  
  
I looked at the girl as she sobbed. I felt such pity for her, she must be so scared. I wanted to console her but all I could do was sit there and continue to write out her number. "Shut up!" the soldier yelled again and slapped her repeatedly till finally she stopped.  
  
She looked down at me and softly smiled; even though she was just beaten she smiled at me, and slowly walked away.  
  
***  
  
"Helga was strong, she may break down once in awhile but I remember how strong she was, how she always somehow tried to smile and her spirits up." I old man said still looking out of the window.  
  
"I admired her from a distance, I never had the guts to talk to her, I would bark orders at her and she would smile and continue to work." The old said and she continued to rock, listening to the soft patter of the rain hitting the window.  
  
"Who would of thought we would fall in love?" the man joked and a smile appeared on his worn face showing his many wrinkles.  
  
***  
  
Dear Diary April 3, 1943  
  
I hate it here! But, I try to think positive about my situation. I've been talking to this Gypsy girl named Rhonda, She told me about how crying isn't allowed, well not in front of the guards anyway. She said it showed a sign of weakness and they could kill you for that. "If you cry you die" she said. I've notice this Nazi guard, the one who wrote my number and saved me from being slapped, watch me closely like he's observing me or something. It scares me greatly. I wish I could return to Sweden, I miss my friend so much. Well I'm tired now and the sun is setting I must go now.  
  
Yours truly, Helga  
  
AN: Well there's chapter one you'll start seeing some more dialog between Helga and Arnold later. I hoped you liked!!! Review! Thankz! *~*SassyAngel*~* 


End file.
